1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image three-dimensional recognition apparatus for making it possible for an observer to recognize a planar image as a three-dimensional image, and especially relates to an image three-dimensional recognition apparatus with a simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a way of making it possible for an observer to recognize a planar image as a three-dimensional image, the way using binocular parallax is known. Further, as an apparatus for making it possible for an observer to recognize a planar image as a three-dimensional image on the basis of binocular parallax, a three-dimensional vision apparatus is proposed, in which an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye are projected on the rear face of a screen by projectors so as to be arranged alternately in the vertical direction in the form of a stripe, and an observer can see the image for the left eye with his/her left eye and the image for the right eye with his/her right eye, through an optical member arranged in front of the screen, so that the observer can see a three-dimensional image without a polarization glasses.
In the three-dimensional vision apparatus, polarization members are arranged on the rear side of the screen in the form of a stripe. The pitch of the polarization members are set so as to match the pitch of the stripe formed of the arrangement of the images. The polarization direction of each polarization member is orthogonal to the polarization direction of the adjacent polarization member. Projection light for the left eye and projection light for the right eye, each having the polarization direction coincident with the polarization direction of the corresponding polarization member, are projected by the projectors (see patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Publication of Japanese Patent Application No. 08-186849 (FIG. 1)
However, the above-described three-dimensional vision apparatus needs to have the two projectors and the polarization members, and therefore is complex in constitution. Further, the three-dimensional vision apparatus needs to have the two projectors and the polarization members, and therefore is expensive in production cost of the apparatus.